Fright Night!
by JakeisNessiesBitch
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee decide to spend the night inside with a good ol-fashioned horror movie, but what happens when the movie becomes a haunting reality? JPOV Rated T for language and Sexual Situations ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer… or Twilight… but if I did, I'd be very happy. **

**Disclaimer two: I do not own **_**Fright Night **_**then again; **_**Fright Night **_**doesn't own me either!**

**Disclaimer three: I don't own **_**30 Days of Night **_**either… it's only mentioned like once maybe I could just… no… I guess not…**

**A/N: New story y'all! I've had a problem with committing to the last four stories I've been working on, but this one came to me while watching my now favorite movie **_**Fright Night**_**. **

**Welp, this story is dedicated to three people: Alex, Janessa, and Erestella. Thanks y'all!**

* * *

**Jacob Black**

"Jacob, I'm leaving the door unlocked for Renesmee. Be good!" Billy yelled from the front door.

"You got it dad!" I yelled from the kitchen. I couldn't wait until my longtime girlfriend Renesmee Masen got here. She just got back yesterday from her big family road trip and I hadn't seen her in three weeks… _three weeks!_ I planned on doing a lot more than watching this stupid horror movie though… I mean this didn't even look remotely scary… _Fright Night_? I mean, c'mon.

There was a light knock at the door that I could only identify as Renesmee's dainty fingers on the door.

"Come in!" I called and ran towards the doorway. Renesmee stepped in looking so very tempting in a pair of tight jeans and a thin tank top.

"Jake!" She squealed and ran right into me, we crashed together and her arms instantly went to my neck, wrapping them around me tightly.

"I missed you so much." I moaned against her neck.

"I missed you too Jacob. Wow, I felt like I haven't seen you in forever." Renesmee laughed and kissed me lightly.

"It sure did feel like it." I chuckled. Renesmee let go of me and smiled, looking up.

"So… what movie are we watching?" Renesmee put a finger on my chest and I felt myself lean down instinctively towards her mouth.

"_Fright Night_." I laughed evilly into her ear, mimicking a Russian Vampire accent. Renesmee laughed out loud.

"Excellent." Renesmee used the same accent and hissed at me before running into the living room.

_Damn I love this girl. _

"Snacks?" I asked. Renesmee threw herself onto the couch and laughed.

"No thank you." Renesmee smiled and sprawled herself out on the huge living room sofa.

"Why not? Tonight's specialty is Jacob Black with a side of… well… more Jacob." I flashed her favorite smile and she rolled her eyes, beckoning to me with her finger.

"Well then, I'm definitely hungry." She laughed and I slowly crawled up hovering over her and kissing up her neck.

"Renesmee." I moaned. My hand trialed up the side of her ribs and up her shirt. Renesmee's hand caught mine and her lips snapped off mine.

"No." She refused, cold and sturdy.

"_Renesmee_." I groaned.

"Jacob, stop." Renesmee whined.

"Ugh, you know it's impossible to say no to you." I groaned. Renesmee rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek.

"C'mon this time can we _actually watch the movie_. Last time we saw _17 Again _I barely got to see anything except for you without your shirt on." Renesmee giggled.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." I laughed and kissed Renesmee, catching her bottom lip on mine.

"Movie." Renesmee warned. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. Renesmee smiled sweetly and lay down with her back on my torso as I pressed play. Renesmee snuggled in closer and I kissed the top of her head.

The title came up and Renesmee jumped when the fangs came out of the title. I chuckled and Renesmee smacked my arm. I groaned and felt really horny when the opening scene came up with the two main characters making out. I would be able to be doing this Renesmee right now….

"Jacob, I changed my mind about the snacks." Renesmee giggled, obviously thinking it was funny that I would have to get up and serve her.

"Whatever your little heart desires _princess_." I snapped and Renesmee flashed all of her teeth at me. Renesmee lifted herself off of my lap and I shuffled into the kitchen. I tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave and leaned on the countertop as I waited for it to finish. When it finished, I tossed it into a bowl and crept out into the living room. I slowly crawled across the floor with the popcorn in my left hand. I crept up behind Renesmee right as the Vampire's servant popped out of nowhere and made Renesmee jump. I put my lips right at her ear and whispered slowly so that the hair at the back of her neck would stand up. "I vant to suck your blood." Renesmee jumped at least a foot in the air, screeching.

"Jacob! Don't do that!" She yelled. She slapped at me, hitting my chest every few swings. I caught her hands and couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was when she tried to hurt me.

"Renesmee, look I'm sorry. It was just too easy." I chuckled and kissed every inch of skin I could find.

"Don't do that, I was really scared." Renesmee whimpered she placed her forehead on my chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry, look; I come bearing popcorn." I smiled. Renesmee looked up and smiled at me, snatching the bowl from my hands.

"Thank you." she smiled sarcastically and we settled back in to watch the movie.

From what I saw, this movie wasn't scary.

Renesmee was jumping like crazy and I couldn't help but laugh. Renesmee was actually pretty scared and that was genuinely funny to me. When the head vampire went from being a human into an ugly Vampire-demon thing, Renesmee closed her eyes and stuck her head in the crook under my arm. I have to admit that was pretty gross, but I could handle it. The main character "Charlie" stuck a pencil into the Vampire's hand and it started pouring blood.

Renesmee winced and I laughed a little again. The whole scene was a little over exaggerated and for Renesmee to be scared was completely hilarious.

"Renesmee, chill, it's not even that bad." I tried to soothe her but she was all jumpy.

"This movie is really getting me paranoid." Renesmee complained.

"I know." I grumbled. Renesmee turned in my lap to face me.

"It's really good though." She smiled. I kissed the tip of Renesmee's nose and she laughed, turning around.

"I'm hungry. And you ate all the popcorn." I complained. Renesmee laughed and handed me the bowl.

"Then get something to eat." She smiled and I shoved myself off of the sofa. Renesmee hugged onto a nearby sofa pillow and continued to watch the movie.

I just wanted to make out.

I threw another bag of popcorn into the microwave and waited for it to finish. While I was waiting there was a loud bang at the side door of the house.

_What the hell?_

I walked towards the door and screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw a dark figure with a cloak on outside of the screen door.

"Very funny Jacob." Renesmee called from the living room. I ran back into the living room and grabbed Renesmee from off of the sofa and put her behind me. "Jacob, stop being stupid. Fool me once shame on you; fool me twice-" Renesmee started. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Renesmee, I'm serious, there's something out there." I whispered fiercely.

"Yeah? Prove it." Renesmee put her hands on her hips and mumbled with my hand over her mouth.

"You sure you wanna see it?" I asked, knowing she would flip out.

"Just show me." She argued. I pulled her through the kitchen and to the side door and pointed outside of the screen where the dark figure was pacing out by the trees. "Holy shit!" Renesmee yelled. The figure's head snapped up and I put my hand on Renesmee's mouth again, pulling her into my room. I closed all of the blinds and locked the doors.

"See what I mean?" I complained.

"Oh my god. This is just like in _Fright Night _when-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. Renesmee pouted.

"Well, it's not like we have to worry about anything. A Vampire can only come into the house when you _invite _it in." Renesmee smiled triumphantly.

"Renesmee, this is not _Fright Night _okay, a Vampire always finds its way in. Didn't you see _30 Days of Night_?" I argued.

"Jacob, that movie took place in Alaska." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"We are not that far… Washington, Alaska; they're like right next door." I threw my hands up in defeat and Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Jacob… get real." She sighed.

"Renesmee, please, our lives are at stake!" I shouted.

"Okay, look. How do we even know it's a Vampire?" Renesmee whispered.

"Didn't you see the cloak?" I shouted incredulously.

"Not _all _Vampires wear cloaks Jacob… it could be a magician." Renesmee smiled.

"It's not a fucking magician Renesmee; _it's a Vampire_!" I shouted and Renesmee frowned.

"Okay, well, oh my god." Renesmee turned paler than usual and froze.

"What," I cried, "What is it?"

"What's going to happen to your dad when he gets home? He's going to get to the door and then…" Renesmee didn't bother to finish the sentence, and she didn't have to.

"Don't think like that. We are going to have to kill this thing before it gets anywhere near the front door."

"Wait, why the front door?" Renesmee asked.

"The front door's hinges are loose." I explained. Renesmee nodded and sat down on my bed.

"We really have to kill it don't we?" Renesmee sighed.

"I'm afraid so." I sat down next to her and brushed the hair off of her neck. "Would you like to make love to me before we meet our fate?" I smiled. Renesmee looked over at me and raised her eyebrow. "We've only had sex like eight times Renesmee, make my dreams come true and make it a nine." I smiled.

"Jacob, I'm not going to have sex with you while there's a Vampire outside." Renesmee got up as she lectured me.

"Will you at least make out with me?" I whimpered. Renesmee thought for a moment, tapping her finger to her chin.

"Fine, but only for a little while." Renesmee warned.

"Can I use my hands?" I smiled innocently.

"Jacob…" Renesmee warned.

"Please?" I whimpered.

"Ugh, fine." Renesmee rolled her eyes. I pulled her into my lap kissing slowly and tenderly up her neck. Renesmee knotted her hands into my hair and kissed me back for a moment. Things were getting hot, fast. A loud bang on the window made Renesmee fall off of my lap and onto the floor.

The sound of nails against my window filled the room and we both covered our ears. "Make it stop!" I yelled. The screeching continued and Renesmee and I stumbled out of the room and onto the floor in the hallway. We began to crawl through the hallway until we made it to the pantry.

"Renesmee, look, there's only one way to kill a Vampire." I whispered fiercely.

"Garlic?" Renesmee panted.

"No… a steak to the heart." I sighed.

"Where the hell are we going to get a stake? And it has to be wood." Renesmee nodded.

"A wooden steak?" I asked; did they really make steaks out of wood?

"Yeah…" Renesmee looked confused.

"Do they make steak out of wood?" I asked; I was so confused.

"Jacob… its stake not steak…. Not the meat… I mean like a picket fence plank." Renesmee explained slowly.

"_Oh_." I felt so stupid, but then again, Renesmee didn't really care… she honestly did like the fact that I was a little less than smart.

"Okay, do you have any… wooden _stakes_?" Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Not that I know of… we do have some old floorboards from that water leak that happened in the basement." I shrugged.

"Perfect!" Renesmee smiled wide and began to crawl for the basement. I followed Renesmee and we slowly climbed the ladder, afraid that the Vampire would hear us. When we got to the bottom, Renesmee grabbed the closest wooden floorboard to her and broke it in half with her knee.

"Damn Renesmee, I've never been so turned on." I winked.

"Jesus Jacob, you're such a horny teenage boy." Renesmee rolled her eyes and turned to look at me. The plank she had in her hand was sharp and splintery. "Do you have any crosses in this house?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, in my dad's room." I nodded and ran up the stairs, grabbing the cross above my father's bed. On my way back, I heard the smoke alarm go off. _The popcorn!_ Oh shit! I flung the microwave door open as black smoke poured out of the microwave. "Shit!" I exclaimed. A loud bang caught my attention down in the basement. I heard Renesmee scream and I tumbled down the stairs with the cross in my hand.

"Jacob!" Renesmee screeched.

"Back, you beast!" I yelled at the dark figure holding Renesmee from behind. I held the cross at it and it laughed. From the corner of my eye I saw the wooden plank… now was my chance. I grabbed at it and held it above my head. The figure dropped Renesmee and she rolled onto the floor. The figure held its hands up and backed away.

"Jacob." It croaked.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Jacob, stop!" Renesmee screamed just as I was about to impale the beast, a flash of light revealed the shocked face of my father, hands up and eyes wide.

"Dad?" I yelled.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on in here?" Billy became angry instantly as I dropped the stake.

"Dad, we thought you were-"

"A Vampire?" Billy sneered. "Yeah, I know. You two are ridiculous." Billy rolled his eyes and put his hands down.

"But you were banging on the door, and the windows… and everything else." Renesmee stuttered.

"I lost my keys and I forgot my wallet, I had to come back and get it."

"And you grabbed Renesmee." I stated, confused.

"I had to! She kept hitting me and slapping at me. Then you came down here with a cross…" Billy laughed.

"That's why you laughed." I laughed nervously.

"Yes…" Billy sighed.

"Sorry Mr. Black, we didn't mean to scare you." Renesmee mumbled.

"You didn't scare me, just yourselves!" Billy laughed. Renesmee joined in and so did I.

"Well, I'd better get you home… c'mon Renesmee." I sighed, taking Renesmee by the waist.

"Bye Billy." Renesmee waved.

"That was insane." I sighed when we got to my car.

"You're telling me." Renesmee laughed.

"You know we never finished our make out session." I smiled wickedly.

"Well, seeing as though we are no longer in danger… I guess we could finish…" Renesmee smiled and kissed me softly. I held her close, glad that we wouldn't die of a Vampire attack… tonight…

* * *

**A/N: So, be honest, was it that bad? I'm really glad I finished! Hopefully everyone liked it and I should be coming out with a follow up with "Happy Birthday Jacob!" Seeing as though everyone wants to know what happened after… **

**Have a nice day/night and keep on R&Ring… please? **

**Much Love! **

**P.S.!**

**I said Jesus a little earlier in this chapter; I do apologize if I offended anyone or if it made you a little uncomfortable. I am not saying that Jacob or Renesmee are of any religion, I just though it fit well with the tone of the story… anyone who thinks this is unnecessary, sorry, I'm just a little paranoid. **


End file.
